Bloody Lie
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: my version of what happened to Aqua. Character death


Hello everyone. My name is Aqua. It's a pleasure to meet you all, though I wish it was under better circumstances…

Being dead isn't fun, you know.

Especially when you have that stupid fire-topped moron hitting on you every chance he gets. Ugh! I dated better jerks than him! Just because my soul was bound to my old armor didn't mean he could visit. I liked Xemnas's visits better than Hades'; now there's a sad little fact.

*Sighs* Well, I better get off of that. I can't be all angry if I'm to testify against Xehanort and hopefully be sent to a better place than where I have been for a while. Being in a suit of armor gets dull when the only two people you meet are not categorized as 'Friend Material'.

So, what do you want to know? Oh, how I got this way? Okay. I'll tell you as much as I can, but there are bits that I don't remember. So if I start sounding vague, don't mind.

Where to start…We'll start at the Keyblade CrossRoads. You know all about the fight, so I'm going to skip that part.

Ventus was frozen by a powerful Blizzaga spell and Terra gave into the Darkness to defeat that horrible bastard.

…what's with that look? You may not know this, but I can swear with the best of them, so bite me! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the end of the fight.

Terra completely lost himself to the Darkness in his Heart. There was no way to stop him from mauling Xehanort like a rabid pit bull on a bleeding man's trail. The attacks were so brutal…I'll never forget it.

After Xehanort vanished in a plume of black ink, Terra walked towards Ven and I. At first I thought he was coming to check on us, but…his eyes were yellow and his steps were unstable. It was like he was drunk. If I had known Terra was fighting for his body, I would have gone to try and help him.

And gotten killed in a different way.

I called out to him as he was walking by, and he didn't give me a chance to do anything when Xehanort used Terra's Keyblade to stab my heart. Not my Heart, I mean the organ that pumps blood. There's a difference. A really big one. One is vital to your body. The other, the one with a capital letter, is vital to your _existence_.

It was fast, painful and really sudden, so I didn't do much except open my mouth and flop over a still frozen Ventus. It gets blurry here, but I can vaguely remember Darkness swarming Ven like a rising sea of black ink and swallowing us.

I also remember when a shadow-like figure appeared next to my friend, but after that, all I remember is Light and someone chanting something in a foreign language.

When I finally came too, I was in this room. It was a sterile grey in color and had these weird designs on the walls. The images of chains running up the walls to the ceiling didn't help much, either.

I looked around, looking for a door. I didn't see one, so I just sat there. At that point I didn't realize that I was dead. So I just waited for something to happen.

I didn't realize months has passed and I still didn't know I was dead. I noticed my armor, but I thought someone took it off of me when I was out of it. And amazingly, I didn't leave much blood on it. I still wonder if Xehanort washed it…and repaired it…

Moving on.

It wasn't until 'Xemnas's' first visits that I realized that time was moving a lot faster than I thought or felt. And it also brought up the question of why I didn't need to eat or use the ladies room. It didn't register that I may have died until then.

Xehanort was a real bastard about rubbing in the fact that killing me helped him win Terra's body and was going to let my friend talk to me to keep him subservient. I think I also attacked him at the time, but I went through him.

What a bummer.

That was when he informed me of my present condition and let me try to take thirty steps from my armor. It was going great until I hit the doorway.

And hit it I did.

There was nothing there, but DAMN, that hurt! I remember turning around and trying to attack him with my hands, but I kept going through him. It kept pissing my off more and more.

I guess that was what Roxas felt when he tried attacking DiZ's holographic image.

And yes, Ven told me a lot of things that I missed out on. His take on Sora will be known later. Can I continue now?

Thanks.

As I was saying, I kept getting more mad until I just said, "fuck it" and plopped on my armor. No surprise when I went through it. After that, it gets really boring.

I don't know how he even found out, but Hades showed up one day and started hitting on me. I told him to suck my imaginary dildo. He didn't even have the intelligence to look offended. Though I was lucky that Hercules kept him mostly occupied.

I would have nightmares if he hadn't.

The rest of the time, I was bored out of my mind. To the point that I counted over 154,978,354 links in all the chains in my prison and reverted to talking to my imaginary friend named Cabby. When you are as bored as I was, talking black teddy bears are great diversions.

And it was so fucking sad…

It wasn't until Sora and his friends defeated that bastard that my chains to my armor broke and sent me to this lobby here. Nice place, huh? I like what they did with the plant next to that portrait of that one winged angel guy. He's really hot…

Oh! Sorry. I don't know what else boredom has done to me, so please excuse me if I seem weird…or weirder than usual.

After I appeared in this lobby, The King of Darkness, Chaos, and his friend, the Queen of Light, known as Minerva, sent a little creature called a 'Carro' to get me. A Carro is a little cute kitty-like creature with a light bulb in its tail. It likes eating poff nuts, so I think it's a squirrel-cat hybrid.

Still cute.

Anyway, I follow it to this massive grey room. I am SO tired of the color grey, at the moment, so I asked if they could turn the room blue. They chuckled abit as the room turned into this beautiful shade of blue. Like the sky on a clear sunny day.

They told me that I could do whatever I wanted in this place as long as I didn't disrupt anything. Okay. I was just told to DO something, after what felt like eternity of just sitting, counting and talking. It was a god-send. It really was. Though you wouldn't guess the first thing I did.

Spar? Nope.

Run laps? Wrong.

Strip? Well…I had to take a bath…

Eat? I did that after I did the first this I ever done in unchained freedom.

Give up? Okay. First thing I did was find the kitchen. That is the first thing anyone has to do before they eat. I haven't had food of any kind in years. I was starving like an emaciated jackal. Manners were promptly forgotten when they gave me the plates and the cooks and chefs were nice to giving me the food and then turn away.

After I ate my fill, I went to change and get cleaned up. It felt WONDERFUL to take a shower. I think I spent an hour, just feeling the water go from hot to cold, savoring all those sensations.

Well, I got finished with my shower and I get into my uniform, which is actually new and made of silks and velvets, and I walk around this place until I find Ventus and Terra. You couldn't BELIEVE how much I missed them. After we all got reacquainted and I was filled in on what I missed, the King and Queen, along with this one being.

This entity was the non-existent Lord Hyne. He is unusual to look at, since he is basically not really there. But he is. And if you stare at him for too long, your eyes hurt. I really don't know why, but that isn't the point.

Point is, they came out and told us that we are witnesses in a court to judge Xehanort and help determine what punishment to use. I intend on being not only honest, but very explicit in details.

Oh, I told you all I remembered after the fight. I'm talking about all the details of before, during, THEN after that war. He won't get away with it if I can help it.

*A rumbling of two great stone doors interrupts everything.*

Oh, hey. I have to go. Court's starting. I'll talk to all of you laters. Okay?

Bye!

______________________


End file.
